Everything Has Changed
by vampirel4nd
Summary: Após o falecimento de Cory, Lea fica devastada. Seus amigos tentam de tudo para ajudá-la, mas ela não os deixa nem falar. Não come, não fala com ninguém, vive trancada no quarto, chorando. Dianna não aguenta mais vê-la assim, e faz o impossível para ajudá-la, pois na cerimônia de despedida que a FOX fez para Cory, prometeu ao amigo que iria cuidar da pequena.


Dianna escutava o choro de longe. Não conseguia aguentar por muito tempo sem também desabar em lágrimas. Lea estava trancada em seu quarto faziam horas, desde que soube da terrível notícia do falecimento de seu namorado, que também era um grande amigo da loira e de todos do cast. Jonathan, Jenna, Chord, Kevin, Harry, Mark, Chris e Darren também estavam presentes, tentando passar conforto para Lea, mas a mesma não apareceu na sala para recebê-los. Estavam na casa de Jon, e Lea havia acabado de chegar da viagem à Vancouver, entrando na casa do amigo pior do que estava quando saíra.

Na sala de estar, ninguém falava absolutamente nada, só encaravam um ao outro, hora ou outra era possível escutar um soluço ou suspiro, mas nada além disso. Após um tempo, quase de madrugada, as visitas foram indo embora. Lea não aparecera hora nenhuma. Somente uma pessoa ficara lá além de Jon, e essa pessoa era Dianna. Jon virou para ela, não contendo um pequeno e fraco sorriso, encarando a loira pensativa.

- Sabe, tem um quarto de hóspedes aqui. Pode ficar se quiser. - disse ele, sendo completamente sincero. Dianna interrompeu todos seus pensamentos e virou para John, sorrindo fraco e limpando as lágrimas.

- Não quero incomodar, Jon. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. - acenou com a cabeça, se levantando do sofá para acompanhá-lo até a cozinha. A loira observava cada passo do rapaz, completamente distraída e agradecendo mentalmente a ele, que ajudava Lea em qualquer coisa que ela precisasse.

- Você nunca incomodou, nem nunca incomodará, Lady Di. - a loira sorriu ao ouvir seu apelido - E será bom para mim ter companhia, mais uma pessoa para tentar fazer a Lea pelo menos se alimentar. - ele disse, com um semblante triste.

Dianna, no mesmo momento, arregalou os olhos. Todo aquele tempo Lea estava sem comer nada? Não pensou em outra coisa, abriu a geladeira, pegou presunto e queijo cheddar, e achou um pacote de pão de forma no armário. Fez dois sanduíches, simples, mas pelo menos a morena teria algo no estômago. Estava procurando por uma bandeja, até que Jon a entrega, dando um sorriso.

- Boa sorte com ela. - ele suspirou - Se conseguir fazê-la comer, irei te agradecer para sempre.

- Não prometo nada, mas farei o possível. - ela agradeceu, pegando a bandeja e colocando os dois sanduíches ali, junto à uma xícara de café forte, como Lea sempre amou. Pensou que talvez isso a fizesse comer. Respirou fundo antes de subir as escadas da casa, indo parar em um corredor com cinco portas. Antes que pudesse escolher uma, Jon subiu as escadas.

- Esqueci de avisar, é a terceira à esquerda. - disse ele, apressado - Lady, vou ter que sair rápido para resolver uns negócios da minha série de TV, urgente. Ainda bem que estás aqui, senão não poderia resolver isso... Bom, estou indo. Se cuida, e obrigado. - ele deu um rápido aceno e um beijo de despedida. Dianna respondeu sorrindo, mas o mesmo sorriso desapareceu ao olhar para a porta a sua frente. Estava ali, perto de Lea, separadas apenas por uma porta. Fazia um tempo que não a via, e estava com saudades de sua amiga. Amiga. Deu três batidas na porta, de leve para não assustá-la. Não houve resposta. Preocupada, bateu um pouco mais forte, dessa vez ouvindo um fraco "não quero falar com ninguém".

- Lee... Sou eu, Dianna. Por favor, me deixe entrar. - a loira quase suplicou, não aguentou segurar as lágrimas ao ouvir a voz da morena antes tão potente, esbanjando talento, agora assim tão fraca e sem vida. Esperou alguns segundos, e quando estava quase desistindo, ouviu um clique e o barulho da porta abrindo. Respirou fundo, mas quase perdeu o ar ao ver o estado de Lea. Seus olhos estavam mais que vermelhos, seu rosto inchado, estava mais magra que o normal, estava com olheiras profundas e seu cabelo estava sem aquela cor viva de sempre. Sem querer mostrar o espanto, Dianna apenas engoliu em seco, pigarreando antes de continuar. - Posso entrar? - a morena cedeu espaço para ela, que entrou em passos largos, não querendo de maneira alguma irritá-la. Colocou a bandeja em cima da cama e a encarou com calma. - Lee, eu sinto muito...

- Não fale mais sobre isso, Dianna. - a interrompeu - Eu não quero ouvir, por favor. - fechou os olhos, como se suplicasse por isso. A loira concordou com a cabeça, não falando mais nada. Empurrou a bandeja com certo cuidado na direção de Lea, que a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- É para você. Eu que fiz. - sorriu fraco. - Soube que não se alimentou até agora, então... - deu de ombros.

- Está com um cheiro ótimo, mas estou sem fome. - Lea virou de costas para ela, negando o alimento. Dianna respirou fundo, mas não desistiu. - Obrigada.

- Por favor, Lea. Pelo menos uma mordida, só isso. - tentou novamente, pegando um dos sanduíches e a entregando. A morena observou o alimento por um bom tempo, finalmente o aceitando, dando uma pequena mordida. Dianna sorriu, observando as feições dela enquanto comia o sanduíche. A baixinha estava com tanta fome que nem percebeu que havia comido os dois sanduíches, sem nem mesmo tocar no café. A loira a olhava com amor, e ao mesmo tempo pena, porque a outra estava mesmo com fome. Pensando nisso, ela se levantou da cama e tirou o café da bandeja, a entregando.

- Obrigada, Dianna. - Lea tentou sorrir, mas foi em vão - Estava mesmo com fome. - ela deu de ombros, bebendo o café bem devagar, pois o mesmo estava quente. Dianna apenas sorriu fraco, triste por ouvir seu nome, e não "Di", ou "Lady Di". Mas como ela sempre lembrava, isso foi num passado distante e talvez nunca mais ouvirá um desses apelidos por Lea. Era triste, mas ela tinha de aceitar, e faria isso muito bem.

- Bom, vou deixá-la a sós novamente. - se levantou do sofá, pegando a bandeja e colocando a xícara de café vazia em cima - Se precisar de algo, estou aqui, tudo bem?

- Jon já foi dormir? - sem responder a pergunta, Lea se vira para a loira, curiosa.

- Não, ele teve que ir resolver algo sobre a série dele. Deve voltar logo. - respondeu carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem então.

- Boa noite, Lee. - Dianna ia saindo do quarto, mas Lea a segurou pelo braço. - O que foi, precisa de algo?

- Pode dormir aqui? Por favor, depois da sua companhia, não sei se aguentaria ficar sozinha... - ela ia voltar a chorar, mas a loira a impediu.

- Calma, Lee, eu ficarei aqui. Estou no quarto de hóspedes logo ao lado. - desconversou, mas sabia bem do que a morena falava.

- Não, não, Dianna. Eu quis dizer aqui, no meu quarto, comigo. Como uma amiga. - a loira viu sinceridade nos olhos castanhos dela, mas não sabia o que responder. Como conseguiria fazer isso? Talvez não fosse a melhor ideia.


End file.
